Numerous card games have been developed for play in a casino. Such games include, in a live game format, Poker, Pai Gow, Blackjack and Baccarat to name but a few. These games provide a player with an opportunity to make a wager and, if the player is declared the winner, receive a return on their wager.
In a video format, games have been developed such as Video Poker, Video Blackjack, again just to name a few. These games and electronic devices are adapted to receive a wager and produce an outcome, which may be a losing outcome where the player loses their wager and a winning outcome where the player is paid based upon their wager.
Many such live, table games such as Blackjack and Pai Gow do not provide the player with an opportunity to win amounts many times their wager. Many games do not permit players to increase their wagers based upon the initial holding, with Poker being an exception.
There is a need for a new game which is easy to play, which can be played in both a live, table game format, which provides the player with the opportunity to increase their wager on their initial hand and which provides the player with the opportunity to win amounts many times their wager.